


Part of Your World

by wrote_my_way_out



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Except more like Hans Christian Anderson and less like Disney, F/M, It's essentially the Little Mermaid, The little mermaid - Freeform, meaningful scars, mermaid au, there will be pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_my_way_out/pseuds/wrote_my_way_out
Summary: Alexander Hamilton nearly dies in a hurricane, but is saved by a mysterious woman.  (I'm terrible at summaries but basically, Eliza is a mermaid and saves Alexander.)





	1. The Hurricane

 

Glass and wood crashed to the ground as the hurricane raged. Many pieces of wood had caught fire, causing them to be somewhat akin to meteors. The wind roared fiercely, demolishing every structure in its path. People fled from collapsing buildings. The sick and the old attempted to find shelter but barely made it a few feet before falling to the ground.

Alexander Hamilton raced into the midst of the storm, trying to save as many people as he could. He picked up a small child and ran back to the shelter. As he went back for another child, the sand under his feet became too slick and he stumbled. He struggled to his feet, drudging a bit farther towards the beach. The waves, growing larger by the minute, crashed onto the ground just past the beach. A shivering dog wobbled up towards the town. Alexander tried to get to the dog. He felt an internal need to save the helpless animal.

The moment Alexander reached the dog, a massive wave crashed down on top of both him and the dog. Before Alexander could attempt to grab anything, he was washed out with the current. He lost the dog and all air in his lungs. He thrashed in the water, trying to swim back to shore. His muscles began tiring quickly. Frantically, he looked around. He could not see the beach, or the town. His vision was blurry. Water seeped into his nose and mouth.

“Help!” Alexander attempted to yell, but to no avail. He began sinking into the swirling water. The farther he sank, the darker his vision grew. He took one last breath before being completely submerged. In the final moments before his vision went black and he lost consciousness, he saw a female figure move towards him.

 

 

The female figure furiously swam towards the sinking man. Her tail fought the current as she moved. She grabbed the man and took him to the surface. Despite the storm, she used what little strength she had to hold him there. She pulled him to a rock outcropping. The creature, a mermaid called Elizabeth, watched the town become nothing but a mass of debris.

Once the storm had died out, Elizabeth gently took the man to the beach. She lied next to him for some time, gently singing.

“ _Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray. Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay_ ,” she sang softly to the unconscious man. She admired his appearance, estimating that he was a young human around sixteen or seventeen. He had soft features, a slightly large nose and shoulder-length dark brown hair. Elizabeth truly believed that he was the most beautiful human she had ever seen in her short life.

“ _Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seemed to be in pain, saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again_ ,” Elizabeth continued softly. Her tail lapped absentmindedly against the sand. The peaceful calm after the storm washed over the town. Elizabeth smiled softly at the man.

 

Alexander slowly regained consciousness, the burn of salt water still in his throat. He heard a woman's voice singing as he woke.

“ _My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. There's nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_ ,” the voice sang, a tinge of sadness creeping in. Alexander opened his eyes slowly and weakly in the hopes of finding the source of the voice. A quiet sound of surprise came from the same direction that the singing had. Alexander turned his head and opened his eyes completely. All he saw was a woman's face for a moment before there was a blur of blue and she disappeared. He shot up, trying to find her. She was nowhere to be found. Alexander's head pounded violently and his eyes burned, but he needed to find her. He needed her.

Disorientated and afraid, Alexander made his way up to what was once his town. A few people milled the muddy rivers that were roads only days ago. Alexander's clothing was soaked and torn. His shoes had disappeared sometime during the storm. There were small rocks buried in the bottoms of his feet. He went to the shelter, checking on his friend, Christopher.

After seeing that most people were okay and very few were injured, Alexander headed to his home. The home, small as it may be, was still home to Alexander. The owners of the charter at which he worked provided the tiny apartment for him. It wasn't very far from the docks. Alexander looked at the destroyed port. His heart filled with sadness. His mother had died, his brother and father had left and now his town was demolished.

Alexander stayed awake late into the night, writing a letter to The Royal Danish Gazette. He wrote of the destruction, the devastation. His words flowed easily, as they always did. He began to write about the mysterious woman before stopping. He didn't know who she was or if she was even real. Despite his curiosity about her identity, Alexander refrained from writing about the woman.

Later, after Alexander had finished his letter, he began preparing for bed. When he removed his shirt, he noticed something odd. There was a small blue hand print on his side. He examined it carefully, but it seemed to have grown into his skin. It appeared to be made of fish scales. Alexander decided to have it looked at by a doctor once he had enough money for an appointment.

That night, Alexander's dreams were full of the woman's voice and the blue blur that he had glimpsed. When he woke up, he decided he was going to find the woman. He was going to hear that voice again. Nothing was going to stop him. 

 


	2. The Princess of The Sea

“I think our little Eliza is in love,” Angelica sang from her rock. She was lying across the rock, her coral scales glimmering in the sunlight. Eliza blushed profusely from her sister's comment. Peggy, the youngest of the three, giggled.   
“I think you're right, Angie,” Peggy chirped, shifting onto a rock herself. The shine of her gold scales was enough to blind any foolish sailor. Eliza hid in the shadows behind a rock, trying to ignore the dark crimson that was quickly spreading across her face.  
“Well, Eliza? Who is he?” Angelica asked sweetly. Eliza peeked out from behind the rock. She gently got on top of the rock, lying on her stomach.   
“You wouldn't approve, dearest sister,” Eliza replied calmly. Angelica looked at Eliza, her interest peaking.   
“Why wouldn't I approve? You didn't fall in love with a human, did you?” Angelica asked seriously, nearly snarling the word human. Eliza's silence only confirmed Angelica's fear.   
“Elizabeth!” Peggy shrieked, alarmed. Eliza had never been one to break rules, or even bend them. That had always been what Angelica did. The main rule in mermaid courtship was to never fall in love with a human.   
“Do you know how dangerous humans are? They're murderers, every one of them. They kill everything that moves, and then they eat it. Are you okay with that?” Angelica chastised. Eliza knew she should feel bad, but she couldn't manage to. Every time she tried to feel bad, she began thinking about him. His beautiful hair and clear blue eyes had never left her mind.   
“Not all humans are bad. This one is different,” Eliza weakly muttered. Angelica nearly leapt at her throat.  
“Not all humans? Not all humans!?” Angelica growled, causing Eliza to jump. Angelica propped herself up on both arms. The deep, jagged scar running down her chest was stark and clear in the daylight. Eliza guiltily looked at her sister.  
“I know what happened to you, Angelica. I know it is horrible, but he isn't like that. He wouldn't do that to me,” Eliza tried. Angelica shook her head.  
“They're all greedy, slimy, pitiful things. The men want a brief fuck and your organs, the women want your beauty,” Angelica fumed. Her anger was seeping out more every second. Eliza silently dove back into the water, disappearing. Angelica sighed sadly.  
“I just want to protect her. Isn't that obvious?” Angelica asked nobody in particular. Peggy looked at the water.  
“Yes, it is, but Eliza is stubborn when it comes to love,” Peggy answered gently. Angelica lied back down on the rock and closed her eyes, exhausted.


	3. Visions

Over the course of the next few weeks, Alexander saw the woman everywhere. At the market, by the docks, in the street. Anywhere and everywhere he could possibly mistake someone for her, he did. He was going insane. It wasn't until he was working one day that someone else noticed.

“Alexander? Are you okay?” A young man asked. He had been filling an order and came back to see Alexander staring into the distance. Alexander snapped back to attention.

“Hm? What? Yes. I'm fine,” Alexander answered, looking down at the paper he was filling out. His co-worker, Johnathan, shook his head.

“You've been acting bizarre,” Johnathan stated, concern slipping into his voice. Alexander chuckled, scratching down some numbers.

“Bizarre? How so?” He asked, not truly paying attention. He had been zoned out for quite a while, and he had an impending deadline. He totalled the numbers as Johnathan spoke.

“Well, you haven't been as focused on work, which is unlike you. You also haven't so much as looked at a woman since the storm. What happened to the tomcat everyone knew?” Johnathan explained, making several valid points. Alexander shook his head again, dipping his quill in the ink.

“You wouldn't understand, Johnathan, alright?” Alexander insisted. He tried to ignore the boy and continue to work when he could have sworn he saw a flicker of light blue in the water. In a moment of panic, Alexander dashed to the edge of the dock. He looked down into the water and saw nothing but darkness.

“What the hell, Alexander?” Johnathan shouted, looking at the inkwell Alexander had knocked over. Black ink was running down the side of the desk, staining the expensive mahogany.

"I saw her," Alexander whispered breathlessly. Johnathan groaned, annoyance getting the best of him. He didn't understand why Alexander could half-ass his way through work and get away with it.

"You know what, Alexander? You should go home," Johnathan declared, proud that he had stood up to the older boy. Alexander reached out and dipped his fingers in the water.

“You're right, Johnathan. I should... I should go.”

Alexander struggled sleeping that night, the realisation that he hadn't eaten in a few days dawning on him. He got out of bed around three in the morning and pulled open his shirt, examining the handprint. It had not changed since the storm. What had once intrigued Alexander was becoming an actual concern. Nobody knew what could cause that kind of thing. The blue was a vivid shade that Alexander had never seen before her. Since that day on the beach, it seemed to Alexander that the world was brighter. He was determined to find her, even if it meant risking everything.

The letter came the next day, along with the money. The letter explained how Alexander's description of the storm had touched many people. The money was enough for a ship to the colonies. Alexander didn't know how to tell anyone, so he didn't. He packed his books and his clothing, boarding the ship in the early hours of the morning. He was ready to leave, certain he wouldn't miss the island one bit.

  


Eliza peered over a rock, watching the man board a ship. Bold letters along the side read _Captain Hammet_. It was a ship Eliza had seen a few times, but it wasn't near the island most of the time. Since her conversation with Angelica, she had been following him. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she loved him. At least, she thought she loved him. She hadn't met many humans in her life. The ones she had met were either trying to kill her or didn't believe that she was real. He was different.

Alexander was excited to leave Nevis, but he wasn't prepared for the journey. He had spent limited time on boats despite growing up on an island. The life of a clerk was more focused in a shop than on boats. Not long after the _Captain Hammett_ departed, Alexander felt sick. A few sailors assured him that was perfectly normal and that it would go away. Unfortunately for them and for Alexander, it did not go away. Throughout the voyage, he was either writing or vomiting. At long last, they reached the port in New York.

Astonished didn't even begin to describe Alexander as he stepped off the boat. New York City, the greatest city in the world, was right in front of him to discover. The streets were bustling, full of people and carriages. The people were all dressed much nicer than the people back on Nevis. Still, Alexander felt that he was finally where he belonged. As he turned to say farewell to the captain, he saw the faintest flicker of blue just off the docks.

A few sailors shouted at Alexander as he raced towards the water, but he stopped at the edge of the dock. His breathing was heavy, his eyes desperately scanning the water for _her_. One of the men who had been a passenger on the ship with Alexander pulled him away from the edge. He was saying something, but Alexander didn't care. Nonetheless, he finally left, headed for his new life in a new land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in... Jesus, three months?  
> Anyway, I've just been having a really hard time writing this chapter, but I feel that it will be smooth sailing from here. (See what I did there?)  
> 


	4. A Twisted Wish

Elizabeth had always been wary of the one they called the Sea Witch. According to her father, the Sea Witch was an evil soul who should be avoided at all costs. Her sister had told her legends of the Sea Witch granting other merpeople's wishes. Some of these merpeople wanted love, or beauty, but the wish that Eliza wanted was legs. She wanted nothing more than to follow her mysterious love onto land, but her tail would both inconvenience and endanger her.

Nevertheless, she found herself straying towards the cave where the Sea Witch lived. Part of her kept her from going down to the cave, but her heart ached at the idea of never seeing the man again. She didn't know if what she felt for him was love, but warmth spread through her body at the thought of him. The water surrounding her became colder as she descended to the Sea Witch's lair. She was suddenly overcome with the creeping feeling as though she was being watched.

“What are you doing here, my darling mermaid?” A deep, feminine voice called out from the darkness, causing Eliza to halt. Her eyes darted around, trying to find the source, before they landed on a mass of blackness that seemed to be moving. Slowly, a creature that appeared to be partially octopus and partially human. Eliza gasped softly, staring for a moment before averting her eyes. A gentle  _ tsk _ noise came from the creature's direction.

“It is rude to visit a powerful Sea Witch and not speak to her, no?” The creature asked. Eliza looked up slowly, looking into the Sea Witch's eyes.

“I am Eliza, daughter of-”

“I know. I know you, your sisters... your father,” the Sea Witch interrupted with a grin. Her movements were causing Eliza's skin to crawl.

“I have a request. I want something.” Eliza found that speaking was becoming more difficult, then realised she was swimming closer to the Sea Witch. The Sea Witch chuckled deeply, watching Eliza.

“Everyone who comes to me wants something. What is it? A boy you have your eye on? Or perhaps... you want to be a human. Is that it?” 

“I… Yes. I would like to be able to go on land as a human. I have heard tales of your limitless power, and what you have done for others. Please, Sea Witch, tell me what I must do for you to grant my wish,” Eliza plead desperately. Her chest tightened as the Sea Witch raised an eyebrow. 

“Follow me, mermaid.” The Sea Witch led Eliza deeper into the cavern, eventually reaching a cleared area with a single basin in the centre. Apparitions of different merpeople flickered above the basin, but quickly disappeared as the Sea Witch waved them away. She looked into the basin as Eliza watched. Suddenly, she darted around the cavern, retrieving various ingredients and creating a concoction surrounded by green smoke. Finally, Eliza was presented with a glowing contract.

“Sing for me, my darling, and sign the contract,” the Sea With commanded. Eliza found a glowing quill had appeared in her hand. She hesitated for a moment, afraid of what the Sea Witch might do to her.

“ _ My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, and oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway _ ,” Eliza began, leaning forward and touching the tip of the quill to the paper. The Sea Witch grinned broadly. Her eyes seemed darker and more dangerous than they had been when Eliza first arrived.

“ _ Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold _ .” There was a bright flash as Eliza finished signing, the dark cavern illuminating completely. The floor was littered with what looked almost like corpses of the mermaids who had come before Eliza. Eliza was knocked back, her body slamming against the cavern wall.

“You must make him fall in love with you by sunset on the third day, or you are mine  _ forever _ !” The Sea Witch cackled, holding the contract in her hands. Eliza felt a sudden tightness in her chest before darkness consumed her once more.

 

* * *

 

Eliza’s eyes opened to a bright, unyielding sun shining down on her. Her body was still partially in the water, with the rest of it on the scalding sand. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. She had seen this place before, but only a few times, and only caught a few glimpses of it. There was an intense pounding in her head.

“Are you alright down there?” Alexander asked, walking down the beach. Eliza looked up, her eyes widening at him. She knew, in the depths of her heart, that he was the man she had rescued on after the storm. She nodded, finding herself unable to make a noise. Alexander reached her, curious about the woman. Something about her reminded him of the mysterious woman, but he couldn’t be sure without hearing that woman’s beautiful voice.

“Can you speak to me, ma’am?” He seemed concerned about her. Eliza hoped he truly was. She tried to stand with great difficulty. Alexander froze, a mere few feet away from her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“You are… unclothed, ma’am. I shall get you something to cover yourself with,” Alexander said cautiously, but made no effort to walk away from Eliza. She opened her mouth, desperately trying to speak to him, to say anything to him, but she found that she couldn’t. He shook his head, rushing up the beach to retrieve clothing for the woman. 

Alexander returned after some time with a shirt and a pair of breeches. He approached Eliza very carefully, acting different than he had at first. 

“I apologise that I could not find a dress, or women’s clothing, but this is all I have,” he said sincerely, holding the clothing out for her. Her legs shook violently as she finally managed to stand. Eliza took the breeches first, staring quizzically at them. Looking at Alexander, she pulled them onto her legs and attempted to tie them. She had not encountered many things that required tying in her life, which meant she was less than adequate at it.  

“I could assist you with that, if you so wish,” Alexander offered, watching the girl struggle with the breeches. She looked at him anxiously and nodded. He reached forward, quickly tying the breeches tight enough that they would stay on her petite frame. Eliza smiled at his help, appreciating it greatly. He then helped her put on and tie the shirt, their hands meeting. Alexander felt something akin to a spark in his chest, looking into her eyes. He thought her dark eyes were absolutely gorgeous, but they weren’t quite human. Regardless, he felt that they were eyes that could soothe him.

He felt that they were eyes that he could fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. I am so unreliable. Jesus, it's been like six months. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I swear I am going to attempt to get the next few chapters up faster than six months. I don't know how long this will be, but hopefully it will be finished before the one year anniversary of the first chapter of this fic.


End file.
